This invention relates in general to a means for trapping and ultimately destroying insects and relates in particular to a device adapted to be mounted on a vertical surface, such as a window, and capable of carrying a quantity of insect attracting and trapping adhesive material in such a way that the insects trapped thereby are not readily visible.